Hush
by Roxicet
Summary: In the master's bedroom, it never ends in a bang, but in a whimper. (PWP)


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Yana Toboso.

Note: A little one-shot in the interim. Dedicated to YuuSora because her reviews are just magical, and to everyone else who _seriously went through my shit _and reviewed and followed and favorited _every damn fic. _You guys really know how to make a girl feel good!

Warning: smut, general sexism, and the fact that I have no idea in the timeline where this takes place.

Hush

He didn't need sleep, but he liked to believe that his nights were his own, a time he could have a moment's peace from the chaos that was Phantomhive Manor. Even if he didn't sleep, he liked to bask in the all-encompassing silence, let it consume him in the hours before sunrise, before he had to rise and shine, as it were, once again. A moment to one's self were far from rare; he often took to one end of the manor as the others handled the other. However, there was always _noise. _If not the explosions in the kitchen, it was the crashing of dishes in the hall, or the joyous voice of the gardener, singing off key as he trimmed the roses and minded the hedges. If it wasn't the gardener, it was his little lord, demanding tea and sweets. He was a man of solitude, but he would gladly stand amongst a hundred of these awful mortals if they would only _stay quiet._

"Oh! Bard...right there!" The voice was soft, like the tiny tinkle of a Christmas bell, but to Sebastian it rang out loud and clear. It didn't take a genius to know what they were up to just a corridor away. He could hear _everything,_ from their sloppy kisses to their heavy panting, from the rustle of bedsheets to Mey-Rin's awful squealing and moaning as the inept cook plunged into her folds. It was good to know that he was good for _something_ at least.

None the less, it was the last thing Sebastian wanted to hear so late in the evening. He considered being the arsehole, marching over and pounding on the maid's door while loudly demanding that they shut up and get to sleep. Instead he paused, and listened, and pondered. He pondered her mewling, her poorly muffled cries.

He pondered if the odd noises were the very reason he didn't often bed women, or if it was the lack of discretion in, well, _everything _they did. Sebastian had no doubt that if there were any other women in the Phantomhive's employ, the sun would barely have time to rise before Mey-Rin would titter and giggle about her midnight rendezvous. Men, on the other hand, especially _his man_(as it were) knew the value of discretion. They didn't get so caught up in day to day gossip, instead taking advantage of the thrill of hidden but heated glances.

Easing from the comfort of his bed, he decided to take a liberty he rarely took advantage of. Leaving his tailcoat behind, and his shirt half unbuttoned, he quietly crept into the darkness of the hallways. Like a wraith, his body glided along the darkness, silent and sure over stairways and through corridors, until he reached the large mahogany doorway of the master's suit.

He didn't knock, there was no need. Instead he slipped into the unnoticed, locking the door behind him before taking in the small, frail figure beneath the bedsheets. His master, so tiny, so delicate. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and, he knew, was oh so soft. His navy hair fell over his sleeping brow, and his eyes hidden behind paper-thin lids and full lashes. Sebastian's blood ran hot through his veins and he imagined all the things he wanted to do to his helpless little lord, all while unbuttoning the stifling white button down shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Ciel didn't stir, didn't even twitch as Sebastian carefully eased himself into the massive bed beside him, and he only came to when Sebastian began to place firm kisses to the silken expanse of his neck. He had intended to be gentle, to wake him with the lightest of kisses and gentle caresses, but the sight of that milky flesh, the subtle scent of rose petals and tea leaves, the sight of his saccharine blood pumping through his veins just below the fragile skin was enough to drive him mad with carnal hunger. His master, from his haughty arrogance to his rare, minute moments of innocence and boyhood, every facet of his being brought out the absolute worst in him, made him crave things he had never desired from a human before.

"Hmm..." Ciel whimpered lightly as he awoke and rolled over to face the intruding demon. "Sebastian? What-" the demon cut him off with a searing kiss, the nobleman moaning lightly at the feel of Sebastian's tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

"Shh..." Sebastian pulled away, only to resume his sensual abuse of Ciel's throat. "Don't speak." His hands roamed everywhere, leaving burning trails in their wake as they moved from Ciel's slim chest, down his curved sides, over his hips. His touch was firm, and the earl's body quickly responded to the rough treatment. He was cursed by his small sized, constantly coddled and cooed over, taken advantage of, treated like a weak and helpless _child._ Sebastian, in his lustful haze, was one of the few to treat him like the adult he felt he was, forgoing all pretenses of delicacy, throwing gentleness out the window and, instead, handling him with the hands of a _lover._

Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts as a sharp bite was delivered to his throat, before hot lips trailed their way down to his chest to the hardened peaks of his nipples. He wanted to cry out, to toss his head back and shout to whoever would listen the immense pleasure, but he had been given an order to stay quiet. His rank over the devil meant nothing here. Here, Sebastian called the shots, bending and twisting his little lord in whatever way _he _saw fit, and who was Ciel to do anything but stay pliant beneath those skilled hands.

Sebastian was an animal, devouring Ciel's body with open mouthed kisses as he moved from his chest to his stomach and beyond, dipping his tongue into his navel. The young lord could only watch, panting and helpless, as his lover sank lower, his kisses turning from rough to light and teasing as he neared his aching arousal. He whimpered lightly as Sebastian's warm breath washed over his cock, and he silently wish he was just _get on with it._

"_Please._" he sighed, his voice so small, as stared down at his butler with a pitiful expression. The demon looked up at him from his place between slim thighs, carmine eyes flashing dangerously. Ciel knew he had broken a rule, had gone against orders, but it simply wasn't fair. Sebastian was the one that came to _him_ in the middle of the night, had revved him up and gotten him hot and bothered, only to tease him.

With no response, Sebastian roughly yanked at Ciel's hips, pulling them up and off of the mattress. Ciel's face blazed as deft fingers pulled him open, exposing his most intimate area to blazing eyes. He whined as a fingertip prodded against his puckered entrance before switching to gentle, teasing strokes.

Sebastian grazed razor sharp teeth along the skin of Ciel's ass before moving to drag his tongue where his fingertips had just ventured, fire shooting through his body as he felt his lover clench and twitch against the tip of his tongue. He flattened his tongue against the quivering hole before pushing it into the earl as far as he could. The devil could do this all day, if his master would let him. The taste, his scent, the aura of arousal that practically poured from him as he devoured him was intoxicating, and nothing could compare to those soft gasps and whines that spilled from those perfect lips when he added his fingers to his assault.

Ciel's body positively shook as Sebastian's fingers slid into him easily, crooking _just so _before hitting his prostate, before he moved his mouth from Ciel's ass to the tightly drawn sac, drawing him into his mouth and suckling gently. Ciel buried trembling fingers into Sebastian's hair as his servant worked him open, his back arching from the mattress as the demon moved his mouth from his sac to his weeping flesh. The little earl tried to hold back, but the heath was coiling in his belly and he felt himself quickly hurling toward his peak as that burning tongue lapped at him. With a forceful tug, Ciel brought the other's face to his own, quickly capturing those sinful lips within his own and entangling his tongue with Sebastian's. A little hand trailed down the elder's bare chest, gently caressing every hard ridge of muscle before reaching the waistband of his trousers and dipping inside. He wrapped his fingers around the other's heated cock, tugging the turgid flesh in time with the laps of his little tongue against Sebastian's own.

With a low, rough growl, Sebastian shoved him back to the mattress before he lifted his little lord's legs, placing one on shoulder and the other around his waist before removing his straining cock from the confines of his trousers and aligning it with Ciel twitching entrance. The furled ring of muscle kissed his weeping tip, and he wanted nothing more than to dive in, sink deep into the ecstasy that he knew awaited him within the earl's small body , but, for the sake of his little love, he needed to draw this out, make it worth waking up at such a late hour. Reaching over to the bedside table, Sebastian withdrew the small bottle of oil tucked away for nights such as this and placed it in Ciel's hands.

"Come now, Little One, you know what to do..." He purred, a sly smirk gracing his face as he watched the earl fumble with the glass bottle before finally getting it opened. The scent of lavender permeated the room as Ciel poured an ample amount into his palm before he once again took hold of his lover's sex. He was careful in his actions, making sure that every mouth-watering inch of Sebastian's erection was covered before his pulled him closer.

"Go on," Sebastian whispered, carmine eyes boring until his little lover's. "Guide me in."

Ciel needn't be told twice. With a gentle tug, he aligned the throbbing length against his quivering hole before he moved his hips _just so,_ the bulbous tip piercing him before the rest slowly followed.

Bliss, that was the only word Sebastian knew that could possibly describe the warmth of Ciel's body. His walls clung tightly to him, drawing him deeper into the haven that was his lover as his breath came in labored pants.

Ciel emitted a nearly silent moan as his body was penetrated, his head falling back as he adjusted to the sheer size of the demon's length.

"Master...Dear One, please." Came the strained voice from the crook of his neck, where Sebastian often his when he needed to keep his inner animal in check. "Let me move."

"Yes..." Ciel sighed as he shifted his hips. His head fell back against the pillows, his little mouth opened with a whispered swear as Sebastian pulled away, removing all but the tip, before sinking back into the earl.

This, this was what the demon was searching for when he left his bedroom, his 'peace and quiet' so to speak. For all of his loud demanding in the daylight hours, Ciel was a quiet as church mouse during their more _intimate_ activities. At first, Sebastian had thought he had been doing something wrong. Perhaps he was boring, wasn't hitting the right spots hard enough, but then he had gotten a good look at those crimson flushed cheeks, that sweat soaked brow, _those eyes_...it was all so much more satisfying than hearing his cries and screams.

"You feel so _good..._" Sebastian hissed as he kissed the shell of Ciel's ear, focusing all of his strength on keeping his pace steady, slow but hard, dragging out their pleasure while making sure Ciel's body sung with ecstasy. His response was only soft whines, blunt nails clawing at the heated flesh of his back, the hot silk of his body gripping him, and Sebastian wouldn't have had it any other way. The demon could feel the heat rise within him, his desire to ravage, to devour, to _wreck_ his young master mounting higher as he pushed his hips harder.

"Yes!" Ciel's voice was no higher than a whisper, "More, _please!_"

Littler thighs quivered as Ciel worked his hips in time with his lover's, desperate to get every blessed inch the demon had to offer. He twisted his little fingers into Sebastian's hair, tugging harshly to bring those full lips to his own. The growl Sebastian released at his rough treatment sent shivers down his spine, and Ciel wanted nothing more than to make him release that animal that he always tried so hard to contain. He wasn't a frail as he looked, he had taken on so much more than anyone he knew, and he was more than ready to prove it. With shaking arms, the young Earl pushed at the toned, heaving chest.

"Ciel?" The demon asked, and Ciel nearly laughed at the disappointment in those carmine eyes. It was as though he had taken candy from a spoiled child.

With little more than a sly smirk, the nobleman pushed Sebastian on to his back before he straddled his hips, his pert behind raised over his throbbing sex. The demon held his hips tight, ink black nails digging into the supple skin as he felt himself slowly sinking into Ciel's body.

The boy set a rough pace, lifting his hips before dropping down harshly. The sound of their flesh sounded throughout the room, accompanied by Ciel's sighs and whimpers and Sebastian's groans and words of encouragement, admiration, and lust.

"Yes, Dear One...ride me, just like that!"

"Sebastian! I-I'm so..." The young earl gasped as his lover bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into him. Every thrust hit his prostate with perfect precision, quickly sending Ciel into a maddening spiral of lust, and it was only a matter of time before that tension within him finally snapped. The demon was close behind him, his body drawn tight and nearly fit to burst within his little love.

"Sebastian! Oh my God!" He could feel himself hurling toward his peak, and it was as though his body began to move on his own. He brought his hips down harder, riding his lover wildly as he brought his hands to his own hair, tugging on navy strands as his mind focused solely on the euphoria he was feeling. For Sebastian, the sensation was maddening, a jolt of electricity shooting though him as he watched his little love fall over the apex of pleasure.

This was what he came for, to see the face of his precious master as it contorted in rapture, blue eyes rolling back as his little cock twitched, busting and releasing its essence onto Sebastian's torso. But, what fascinated the demon even more, was the silence. This time, just like every other, Ciel made no sound as he came. It was as though the pleasure left him perfectly speechless, and Sebastian felt a swell of pride that _he _had done that. _He _had been the one to throw his little master into a realm of ecstasy that no words, no sounds could express, leaving him suspended in time like a perfect porcelain angel as he finally came down from his high. It was only then, after Ciel was nothing more than a trembling, panting mess, that the demon let himself go. With a wild cry, his cock burst within his master and painted his most sacred walls with his seed. He barely registered Ciel's whimpers with each throb of his weeping sex, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

He couldn't tell if it had lasted an eternity or merely a few short minutes before he finally felt empty, and it was then that he drew Ciel into his awaiting arms. The young Earl's breath came out in short, harsh pants, but his face was serene as his fatigue finally caught up with him.

"That was certainly worth waking up for..." his little voice murmured as he nuzzled the strong chest beneath him.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't, my lord." Sebastian answered with a tired smile, trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover.

The room sank back into silence.

A/N: So I'm gonna go take a shower, read the bible, and go to bed. I feel filthy. Goodnight.


End file.
